


The Price of Survival

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, s5 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia and Wonkru return to the bunker {5x06 theory/prediction}.





	The Price of Survival

Tired and defeat, Wonkru returned to the ruins of Polis. Octavia had wished she would never see this place again, but the mission to reach Shallow Valley had failed and there they were again. Back to the start.

They’d lost twelve people in that desert. Octavia herself had almost died and now they were carrying Indra’s body back to the bunker, where Clarke would hopefully be able to save her.

Octavia led the way back into the bunker. Her left arm held to her chest by a leather strap, her right hand tightly on Indra’s as Miller and Bellamy carried her in a makeshift stretcher.

Inside, the remaining members of Wonkru stood waiting for them, Gaia and Ethan in front. Everybody looked forlorn.

Upon seeing her mother, Gaia ran toward them, Ethan following closely behind, just as Jackson ran to Miller’s side.

“What happened?” Gaia wanted to know.

Before Octavia could answer her, Niylah emerged from the crowd.

Her eyes zeroed in on Octavia’s injured arm. She hurried to her side.

“You’re hurt.”

Octavia looked into her eyes in a rare moment of softness between them, before she hardened her expression.

“I’m fine,” she answered harshly.

She turned to Jackson.

“Show Clarke to Medical,” she told him. Then, she ordered them both, “Save Indra.”

As they carried Indra away, Octavia hugged Ethan with her good arm and dropped a kiss on his head.

“Stay here, _ai nomfa_.”

Bellamy frowned at the endearment and the relationship between his sister and the boy.

Gaia looked after the stretcher that carried her mother, wanting to go with them, but knowing there was nothing she could do to help. She was no healer.

Then, Octavia took Gaia’s arm and lead her to the main office.

“Come on. We need to talk.”

*******

Inside the office, Octavia told Gaia everything that had happened in the desert. Next to her, Cooper fumed. In his mind, they never should have come back. They should have pushed forward until they’d reached that damned valley.

“We’ll try again in two days,” Octavia decided. “We known what we’re in for and we’ll be better prepared.”

“And my mother?” Gaia wanted to know.

Octavia’s expression saddened. “She’ll stay here until we reach the Valley. When we do, we’ll send a small group to get those who remained behind.”

Gaia was about to say something else when a loud noise from outside stopped everyone in their tracks. It was a spaceship.

 _Diyoza_!

They rushed outside, ready to face an oncoming assault.

Instead, the ship hover ahead and dropped something from the sky.

Cooper pulled Octavia away and shielded her, thinking it could be a bomb.

But nothing happened.

When the dust settled, they were left staring at four massive metal crates with speakers on top.

Diyoza’s voice came from the crates.

“This is Coronel Diyoza offering peace,” the voice boomed out from the speakers. “In these crates, there are supplies. Food.”

Octavia gritted her teeth in anger. How dare they?

“I am hoping you will accept this offering,” Diyoza continued. “and that there will be peace between us.”

“How did she know?” Gaia asked.

Octavia knew what Gaia meant. How did Diyoza know they so desperately in needed rations?

“Kane,” she spat out.

*******

Octavia, accompanied by an entourage of her most loyal clansmen, approached the crates to examine its contents.

Diyoza had been telling the truth. Inside, there were supplies – blankets, medicine and, most importantly, food.

Not just food. _Fresh_ food – fruits, vegetables, berries…

Without wanting to, Octavia felt her mouth water at the sight.

It had been years…

She wished she could give this to her people, but like anything in life, it came with a price. A price she was not willing to pay.

“We’re not taking it,” Octavia announced.

The people around her were confused. All of them, except Cooper.

“Blodreina?” one of her warriors asked.

“Wonkru does not surrender or accept charity.” She turned to them. “Besides,” Octavia realized. “this isn’t just a peace offering.”

“It’s a recruitment,” Cooper finished.

Octavia nodded.

*******

They left the crates as they were.

Back inside the Wonkru bunker, Octavia gathered with her most trusted advisors to discuss what do to next. Having Indra missing from the room broke her mangled heart.

Wonkru knew there was a very real chance that there would be traitors among them who would give in to their weakness and chose to leave their clan for a the pleasure of comfort and a full belly.

There was a knock on the door and Clarke was escorted inside.

“How’s Indra?” Octavia asked, immediately forgetting her other troubles.

“Stable. She should recover well.”

Both Octavia and Gaia sighed in relieve.

Octavia smiled. “Thank you.”

Clarke nodded.

“I’m gonna go check on Indra,” Octavia told them. She left for the door. “And Cooper…” she said, turning to look at her. “Shot anyone who tries to defect.”

Cooper grinned and nodded loyally.

Those who crossed the Queen, payed the price.

*******

Deep down, Diyoza knew she couldn’t win against Wonkru so she’d changed her strategy and, going by what Kane had told her of the shortage of supplies and food in the bunker, offered them a truce complete with enough supplies and rations to last them a month or more.

With the mission being a bust, Wonkru was desperately running out of food. So when Coronel Diyoza had offered them food and supplies, some people choose to take a risk and go for it, facing Blodreina's wrath.

Octavia had given Kara the order to shoot down anyone who attempted to leave and take the offer, making themselves the enemy of Wonkru.

This wasn’t the first time hunger and despair had driven Wonkru to the brink.

At the end of their third year as Wonkru, hunger had made them lose all hope and dignity. In a primal instinct of survival, some had taken the bodies of their fallen friends and consumed the flesh. Others had revolted against the queen and gone after what she loved the most.

 _Willa_...

During those first three years, Octavia and Niylah had become closer and closer until they had shared everything. Niylah had stood by her side through everything, including Willa’s birth. Willa had been their everything – they had loved her and raised her together.

One fateful night, while Octavia was overseeing some matters of the Hydro farm’s lack of production and subsequent lack of sustenance for Wonkru, Niylah was taking care of their two-year old daughter Willa and Ethan. A man had come into the room and told Niylah that something was happening, that the Queen was being attacked. Niylah had told Ethan to stay with Willa and watch her before she rushed out of the room, but Ethan had run out after her, leaving Willa alone, asleep in her bed.

When the lie had been uncovered and they’d raced back to their quarters, it had been too late. The volatile rebels within Wonkru had taken Willa and slaughtered her, leaving her torn little body as a message for Octavia.

The Red Queen had gathered up the members of Wonkru that were still loyal to her and hunted down the culprits until all the traitors were rounded up. They had been brought to the arena, where Octavia had taken her sword and killed them all herself mercilessly, no second chances.

It had marked the beginning of the Dark Year and the turning point for Octavia as Blodreina.

Nothing had ever been the same again.

Neither Octavia or Niylah had ever been the same again and their relationship never healed completely.

Octavia tried to push away those dark thoughts as she entered Medical. She needed to focus on Indra right now. Her sudden declaration of love had taken her by surprise. Octavia did love Indra, she just wasn’t great at voicing her feelings.

Seeing Indra laying there on one of the bed shocked her. She’d never seen her so broken. For the first time in a long time, Octavia was terrified.

She sat on the side of the bed and took Indra’s hand in hers.

“Please, _Seda_. I can't lose you, too,” she begged. “Not you...”

Through everything that had happened since they’d met, everything that had happened in this bunker for the previous six years, Indra had _always_ been there for her. Losing Indra would kill her, along with the last strands of hope she still held on to.

Octavia brought Indra’s limp hand to her lips and kissed it. Into Indra’s skin, she whispered, “I love you, too” as a tear fell down her cheek.

“What happened out there?”

She turned at the sound of Niylah’s voice. Her former girlfriend stood by the door, staring at her.

Octavia wiped the tear from her face and tried to compose herself.

“Oh, you know…” she half-joked. “Desert worms and deathly sandstorms. The usual.”

Niylah focused on the cloth that bound Octavia’s left arm.

“Let me take a look at that.”

She went to gathered supplies before going to sit beside Octavia on Indra’s bed. Niylah unwrapped the injured arm. When she cleaned the cut, Octavia winced slightly.

Hoping to distract her, Niylah decided to make conversation.

“So you came back for Indra.”

“I came back for Wonkru. We couldn’t go on.”

“You came back for _her_ ,” Niylah reiterated, knowing the truth.

Octavia didn’t protest further. There was no point lying to Niylah. She knew what Indra mean to her, everybody did.

When the arm was clean and properly bandaged, they were left staring at each other. Despite everything that had happened, they still wanted each other, _loved_ each other.

After Willa's death, they had drifted apart and it had been like there was a long, deep ditch between them ever since. That wound had never quite healed. Almost losing Indra made her realize that she cared too much about Niylah and that she couldn't lose her again.

Octavia _needed_ Niylah.

Like they said…

There's nothing like almost dying to make you appreciate life.

They leaned in toward each other, their eyes focused on each other. Octavia eyes focused on Niylah’s lips.

Their lips were almost touching when they heard the gunshot.

*******

Cooper stood on a high point on the Polis ruins, facing the open crates.

Her gun was held high, aimed at the traitors running for the easy way.

From the bunker’s entrance, Octavia watched Cooper take them out. As did Bellamy. He’d chosen to remain outside with Echo, knowing she wouldn’t be accepted by his sister.

He saw his sister going back inside the bunker.

Shocked by her ruthlessness, Bellamy went after her.

He found her just inside the Wonkru arena.

“Hey!” Bellamy called out.

Octavia turned around.

“What the hell was that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You killed your people,” he accused.

“I executed traitors.” She was unyielding. Her face hardened. “Speaking of traitors… You wanna explain to me how Echo is still alive?”

*******

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I reached a point where I realized I was done with the story, even though there were still elements obviously missing. The story still needed a conclusion, but I was just done with it... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you like it anyway ;)  
>  Also, the Willa part of this theory is pretty wild, considering there hasn't been any confirmation yet that she even existed. I didn't want to kill her. But I found myself thinking - what could possibly be so serious and so bad that it would break someone's spirit and separate a couple? The only answer I found was 'losing a child'.


End file.
